


Being a Parent is Tough

by Mochi_chan



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Safu interrupts Nezumi and Shion getting it on (to like first base), M/M, Nezumi sings to the baby, the baby Shion saved is named Safu cuz feels, the song Nezumi sings is Buna no Mori de
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion really has to give credit to his mom, parenting is not an easy thing to do, it's a good thing he has Nezumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Parent is Tough

"Nezumi, get in here! I can't do this by myself!" Shion exclaimed, Nezumi entered the living area of the small, one-room dwelling, immediately noticing why Shion had called him. The poor thing was struggling with the baby, trying to get her to calm down so she could be put in her crib, "Come on, Safu, stop crying. Please, for me?" Shion pleaded with the infant, who was still crying. Nezumi came up from behind his white-haired lover and looked at the bundle in the other's arms.

"Come on, don't give Papa a hard time." Nezumi said to the child, Safu gurgled unpleasantly and a shriek sang out from her mouth. Shion sighed, "Nezumi take her, please." he said, Nezumi was about to protest, but Shion already had little Safu in his arms, Nezumi adjusted his hold on the infant so she was in a comfortable position and started rocking her.

Safu hiccuped slightly and then her cries were heard once more, "No, Safu, stop crying. You have to sleep." Nezumi whined, displeased at the fact the girl wasn't calming down in the slightest. "Shion, you know I'm bad with kids." Nezumi said, "I tried for the last ten minutes, it's your turn." Shion countered.

Nezumi grunted as Safu reached a hand up and her small hand grabbed his fringe and pulled, "What am I supposed to do? Everything just makes her cry more." to prove that, Safu's cries worsened. "Try singing to her." Shion suggested.

If Nezumi had a free hand, he would have smacked it to his forehead, clearing his throat, Nezumi began singing.

"Tooku no yama no itadaki de,  
Yuki ga toke, nagare to nari,  
Buna no mori de, midori ni somaru.  
Sato wa ima, hana ni, umore,  
Hana yori utsukushii, otome ga,  
Buna no mori de, ai wo chikau."

Safu listened intently to the lyrics coming from Nezumi's lips, her cries soon stopped, calming down, and with a slight groan, fell asleep in the blue-haired teen's arms. Carefully, Nezumi carried the infant to her crib and placed her in it.

When it looked like Safu wouldn't wake up for awhile, both Nezumi and Shion let out sighs, "Thank God that's over." Nezumi mumbled, Shion nodded his head in agreement, "Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to get her to sleep by myself." Nezumi smirked and wrapped an arm around the other's waist, "How about a little reward?"

The white-haired teen grinned and wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck, "Alright." he said and pressed his lips to Nezumi's. Right before Nezumi was going to run his tongue along Shion's lip, Safu was up and crying once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics translate to
> 
> "On a distant mountaintop,  
> Snow melts into a stream,  
> And turns green in the beech forest.  
> The village is covered in flowers now,  
> Young maidens, lovelier than the flowers,  
> Pledge their love in the beech forest."


End file.
